Kidnap in the Killings
by tostytilly
Summary: Two of our favourite NCIS agents embark on a dangerous mission to Cambodia, but in a foreign country and surrounded by enemies will everything go according to plan...will they make it back home? Maybe TIVA
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of the characters of NCIS blah blah blah...._

_*please note that this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic so go easy on me plz:)_

* * *

Chapter 1

Even by airplane standards the toilet was cramped. Tony Dinozzo stood uncomfortably against the plastic walls of the so-called 'bathroom' as he leaned over the steel toilet bowl, looking down at his regurgitated lunch in the water. Standing there, Tony chuckled slightly, careful not to upset his already delicate stomach, as he remembered a similar occasion on a flight with Kate, _stupid Gibbs and his priority flights… dammit FBI, CIA, DEA even Metro have their own private jets,_ he thought.

Mossad Officer, Ziva David, yelled from outside, "Hurry up Tony; we are grounding in 10 minutes!"

"Landing Ziva, landing" Tony couldn't resist; he smirked as he heard Ziva grumble about stupid American idioms.

Sighing, Tony flushed his puke down the toilet and turned to fix himself up in the mirror before exiting the cubicle.

Ziva looked up at him from her seat, "Are you okay Tony?"

"I'm fine Zee-vah! Just got priority-flight-itis." Ziva frowned at him. Of course, she would be used to this kind of stuff, in fact, knowing Mossad; Ziva wouldn't be flying any other way.

"Well you were certainly taking your time in the bathroom?"

"Are you suggesting something Miss David?" Tony waggled his eyebrows suggestively, Ziva simply scoffed and turned away.

Tony sat down next to her, buckling himself in just as the pilot's announcement came over the loud speakers.

"Please fasten your seat belts folks; we are beginning our descent into Phnom Penh, Cambodia now. Hope you had a pleasant flight, Thank you!"

"Pleasant flight, meaning we puked up everything we've eaten for the past week and are suffering from serious bruising, then yeah, great flight" Tony said sarcastically as Ziva pulled out the case files and started to skim through them.

_FLASHBACK_

_As Gibbs headed out of MTAC, he looked down into the bullpen and saw his agents, once again, bickering. Their so-called paperwork had fallen victim to that of Dinozzo, who was targeting an unsuspecting McGee with spitballs._

_Gibbs jogged down the stairs calling out as he did so, "Dinozzo!" he barked._

_Tony whipped around, a guilty smile playing at the corners of his mouth._

"_Boss? I….We…well McGee here…" Tony was interrupted by a head slap from Gibbs._

"_Won't happen again boss!"_

"_Damn straight it won't, pack your bags Dinozzo" A look of shock flashed across Tony's face._

"_You…you're firing me boss?"_

"_No Dinozzo, MTAC just received Intel from a Marine base stationed just outside of Cambodia's capital. The marines there work as aids to the local communities by disarming and clearing areas from landmines, remnants of the civil war. At 0730 two days ago, two marines (Petty Officers Hodge and Tobin) were killed after a landmine went off. After further investigation, and revelations from Autopsy, it was found that the source of the explosion was gunpowder from military issue grenades…not from a landmine going off."_

"_You thinking murder boss, the marines were set up?" asked McGee._

"_That's what Dinozzo's going to find out" Gibbs replied._

"_I'm going to Cambodia boss? This is so cool! Can you imagine all of the single babes that will be there!?!? Tourists as well as locals, the sightseeing will be amaz –" Tony was interrupted by another head slap._

"_Dinozzo, this is strictly business, this is potentially a very dangerous situation here. We could be dealing with terrorists here, if so, we need to be pulling you out of there immediately so the corps can deal with it. You are simply there to aid in the investigation... Ziva?" Ziva looked up at Gibbs, "You go with Tony, keep him out of trouble."_

_Tony smiled at Ziva mischievously, "Start packing you fly out tomorrow, you will be briefed when you arrive" Gibbs called out as he headed out to get coffee._

_END FLASHBACK_

As the plane touched down in Cambodia, Tony glanced out his window to find the military issue trucks waiting to collect Ziva and himself. He grimaced slightly as he remembered the mission in Baghdad with Agent Jardine, yep; this was going to be a very long week indeed!

* * *

_Okay, there we go finally!_ _Again this is my first story and i have like no idea where i am going with this. _

_Reviews are welcome........please!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank for all the nice reviews and the feedback was really constructive so thank you all soo much!_

* * *

Chapter 2

The military truck picking up Tony and Ziva turned out to be more of a cramped minivan. What with all the rucksacks, military rifles and gear as well as an annoying Dinozzo who managed to keep up a running commentary throughout the entirety of the journey. For Ziva David, there could be no worse torture as she listened to Tony motormouth on about nothing.

After what felt like a seemingly endless journey for Ziva and the rest of the troops – in fact, was only two and a half hours – they arrived at a marine camp situated a little outside a small Cambodian village.

Standing a few meters away from the bus, stood a gruff looking marine and Tony groaned inwardly as he realized this Gibbs-like figure would most probably be waiting for them.

Sure enough, as Tony and Ziva exited the bus the marine reached out his hand to shake theirs saying as he did, "Agent Dinozzo and Officer David, welcome to the base camp. My name is Corporal Laine and I will be your guide for the remainder of the week."

"I don't think we will be needing your help," snapped Zivfa back.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Excuse my partner Corporal, my name is Tony, this is Ziva, and trust me on this one," Tony said leaning in, "she's tougher than she looks…like a physco girlfriend if you catch my drift" Tony chuckled lightly but stopped immediately after spotting the marines face, _tough crowd_, he thought.

"In approximately two hours, we will begin our hike to the landmines; you will find everything you need including tents, rifles, tracking devices, maps and compasses in the camp to our right. I will meet you here at 0940."

-

Two hours later, Tony and Ziva stood surrounded by bags full of equipment, waiting just outside the base camp perimeter with Corporal Laine.

"So…you gonna tell us where to go yet?" asked Tony impatiently.

Laine glared back at him before looking down at his map and then to his compass. He pointed to a path a little to the left of them, covered with scrubs…not very inviting.

"We need to head down that track for 3 miles before we head north and do a bit of cross-country for approximately 2.8 miles where the terrain will be more difficult and uphill."

"But that's like 6 miles!" gaped Tony before recovering quickly, "But…I mean…like…that's easy right, you being a marine and all and us being federal agents…piece of cake"

Ziva and Laine simply glared at him before setting off down the track.

Fortunately for them, the first part of the journey was relatively easy and quite flat. However, this meant that Tony also had enough breath to manage to talk and irritate everyone for the entirety of the trip. Ziva couldn't stand it. She kept looking at her watch with the built in tracking device, as time ticked by one millennium at a time. Tony had been irritating her all day; she was sick and tired of hearing about his sex life or his latest girlfriend/one night stand, I mean, couldn't he just shut up for one minute!?! It was worse here, out in the middle of nowhere yapping on about his stupid movies and delaying everyone. He was so immature!

"Ziva? Ziva! Are you even listening to me???" asked Tony suddenly, taking a break from his analysis of Leonardo DiCaprio in Blood Diamond.

"Argh Tony stop talking! I don't what to hear it and neither does Corporal Laine, so shut your cage!"

"It's shut your _trap_ Zee-vah!" Tony couldn't help himself and before he knew it Ziva was practically screaming at him!

"Stop it Dinozzo! I don't care, you're so juvenile. Why Gibbs put you on this assignment, I don't know, but for the mean time can you try and show a little bit of respect towards everyone else!"

Tony stared at her, his jaw dropped; he glanced at Laine for support and received none. For the first time since they had left DC, Tony Dinozzo was speechless.

"Thankyou," said Ziva finally, "But this is the last twig tony, I'm warning you!"

"Straw"

"What?"

"The last straw Ziva" Tony replied quietly. Ziva gave him a look that could kill (Gibbs would be proud) before turning and walking away briskly muttering what was, no doubt, a variety of swear words in Hebrew.

After that, progress was fairly slow. No one uttered a single word, except for the occasional call of direction from the Corporal; everyone was in a bad mood. It had begun to get dark and it was difficult to see where you were going. Although they had their military issue flashlights, the darkness was overwhelming and the trees above them blocked all light coming in from the moon and stars.

Everyone was sick and tired, including the Corporal. Even Tony had quietened down considerably and was looking quite solemn. Every now and then, Ziva stole a quick glance at Dinozzo and begun to fear that she was, perhaps, a little too harsh on the Italian.

After several hours, the trio found that the dense scrub around them was thinning and they realized that they were coming to the edge of the forest. At the tree line, the marine halted, took a quick scan of his surroundings before heading over to a small patch of green and begun to set up camp.

Tony and Ziva remained pissed at each other, only talking if required until finally the job was done. After a quick meal of rice and lentils, the three of them headed to bed and tried to gain as much sleep as possible after their tiring trek out there.

Little did they know, that within the next hour they would be awoken and forced to fight for their lives…

* * *

_What do you think?? Sorry for the cliffie lol. _

_I'm not sure what I will be doing with my relationship with Tony and Ziva yet...feedback? I'm thinking some TIVA may develop throughout the story...hmmmmmmmm i dunno whaddya think?_

_Please review, btw, I probably won't be able to update as regularly due to school starting soon *tear*!!! but I will try my best!!!!!!!!_

_**p.s. reviews make me work faster!!!!**_


End file.
